Salah Pengertian
by Berchtwald Necromander
Summary: Aku harap, aku bisa mendengar alasanmu...


**Avengers dan X-Men bukan milik saya, mereka milik Marvel, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salah Pengertian**

Hari itu adalah hari kamis, hari di mana aku terakhir bertemu dengan Parker. Dia berkata dengan cara aneh, mungkin terburu-buru atau sejenisnya, dia bilang ada sesuatu yang harus ditangani, itu mendadak sekali.

Aku tidak yakin apa yang sedang Parker kerjakan atau apa yang sedang dia pikirkan karena aku memang tidak menanyakan padanya langsung. Dia sedang terburu-buru, sungguh! kami bertemu di lorong Avengers pada kamis itu, bertatap muka sejenak dan disuruh menyampaikan salam pada Vipond.

Setelahnya aku mendapat telepon marah-marah dari Hank, katanya Profesor ingin bicara. Ini menjadi semakin aneh, aku tidak tahu kalau Prof senang memaksa. Aku sebenarnya tidak mau mengaitkan ini dengan hal-hal aneh atau pikiran menyimpang yang membuatku buta arah, tapi perasaanku menjadi tidak enak.

Ekpresi itu... nada bicara Parker, seperti mengincar sesuatu yang bersifat gaib. Dia seperti mau mati.

Vipond yang menjadi teman sejati Parker dalam setiap hela napas, menghilang juga. Aku tidak tahu Vipond pergi ke mana, aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu dekat dengan gadis Pesulap itu, tapi karena kami sering bertemu aku lumayan sering berbincang dengannya. Aku pertamakali bertemu Vipond saat menginjakan kaki di gedung Avengers dia gadis yang baik walau agak "nakal".

Itu betul, soal perasaanku maksudku. Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa aku anggap sepele. Aku memang merasakan hal aneh dan Prof mencemaskan ini. Setelah Hank menemuiku dan menyuruhku kembali, dia berkata lagi di telepon dengan sangat pelan, dia tidak mengizinkanku keluar dari Xavier school.

Beberapa hari ini aku mendengar desas-desus tak enak, kepala nyaris pusing seperti kehabisan aspirin, dadaku berdetak tak karuan, tanganku panas seperti habis disetrika. Kupikir itu gejala biasa, tapi ini ada kaitan mistis dengan ucapan apatis Parker.

Tapi sudahlah...

Gedung Avengers lebih sepi, aku mendengar kabar kalau Tony melakukan diskusi tersembunyi dengan beberapa orang yang tidak aku kenal. Aku sempat melihat "rombongan" itu lewat di koridor, wajah mereka terlihat serius, enggan terlibat suatu Karma dan mereka tampak mendung seperti kesedihan.

Aku tidak diajaknya, Tony bilang aku kurang efektif atau mungkin karena aku terlalu bodoh untuk memahami apa itu arti "Kemanusiaan" meski aku dibawa oleh dirinya, tapi mungkin dia tahu apa yang terbaik.

Tidak melakukan apapun terasa hambar bagiku, Tony mulai menghancurkan segalanya ketika aku bersitegang untuk membantu mengatasi solusi. Aku tidak menangis karena dirasa pilih kasih, tapi aku kasihan karena tak diizinkan membantu di atas kerusuhan.

Sebelum malam kamis, aku sempat membanjiri pipiku dengan air kala Parker mulai curhat panjang lebar soal Vipond benar-benar menghilang. Dia bilang, Vipond diculik setan. Tapi itu hanya kebohongan yang sangat semu.

Tanpa perhitungan lanjut aku tiba di tujuanku, melihat ekspresi yang kurang manis pada pantulan elevator. Tak ada gairah di sana, hanya senyum kecil dan nata sembab yang terlihat.

Itu bayanganku.

"FRIDAY, tolong ke lantai paling bawah."

Lift terbuka lebar, menampilkan sosok yang kuanggap serius dalam kehidupan. Dia tengah menunduk dan diam tak mau bicara meski aku sudah menyapanya berulang kali, bahkan hingga lift tertutup kembali.

"Hey, kau tidak ikut rapat dengan Tony? Kau 'kan diajaknya."

Yang kusapa barusan menoleh, ada senyum aneh di sana. "Itu bukan sesuatu yang baik, sayang. Aku hanya tidak mau mendengar detailnya."

"Uh, kupikir kau setia kawan, Mr. Rhodey..."

"Yah semacam itu lah, aku tak mau membahasnya. Itu mengerikan sekali, jika kau mendengarnya kau pasti akan muntah."

Ada jeda dan lift terbuka lagi, tapi tidak ada siapapun di sana atau bahkan yang pergi keluar di antara kami.

"Kau mau pulang, Rei?"

"Ya, Hank menyuruhku cepat-cepat pulang dan Profesor tak enak badan." Aku sedikit berbohong dan tertawa kecil. "Lagi pula aku tak punya jadwal di Avengers. Tony sedang tak membutuhkan aku."

"Uh, mungkin kau salah persepsi. Tony sedang melakukan hal terbaik, jika dia menghubungimu berarti dia memang benar-benar membutuhkanmu dan juga-"

"Sudah di lantai paling bawah, kuharap tujuanku dan kau memang sama..."

Lift terbuka di lantai paling bawah, aku menoleh sedikit untuk memberi Rhodey jalan. Tapi kemungkinan paling tepat adalah dia hanya mau menemaniku bicara saja.

.

.

.

Kurasa aku tengah berjalan sendirian, ada yang aneh dari sudut pandangku saat ini, samar dan tak ada jawaban yang memikat. Kemana perginya orang-orang? Aku menoleh ke sisi lain jendela mobil, melihat tak ada lalu lintas padat ala Amerika seperti biasa, sudut lain menunjukan bahwa tak kehidupan di sini. Aku lain, aku merasa lain. Ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sepertinya, sebutir pasir telah memberitahu diriku soal sesuatu...

.

.

.

Xavier School adalah pemberhentian terakhir, aku sengaja tak mengambil tawaran Coulson untuk pulang. Aku hanya tidak mau mendengar hal aneh lagi dari dia, aku harus menghilangkan ingatan bisu soal Avengers. Menjernihkannya seperti air.

Sekolah ini tak berubah, mungkin hanya jumlah muridnya saja yang menjadi sangat banyak, kuyakini kalau ini berkat usaha dan kerja kelas di era First Class.

"Reiko, lama tidak jumpa."

"Summers?"

"Hari yang aneh, bukan? Ayo!"

Dia mengatakan itu seolah tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Ok!"

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kita akan bertemu lagi, Rei. Kupikir kau membenci kami, senang rasanya bertemu denganmu." Dia tertawa tapi caranya aneh sekali.

Aku bertanya klasik. "Jadi, kau mengajar?"

"Tidak, hanya berkeliaran tidak jelas saja, hehehe. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana di Avengers?"

"Tidak tahu, Tony mengusirku."

"Diusir? Wow, aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan diperlakukan tak baik. Makanya aku bilang X-men lebih baik."

"Bagaimana kabar yang lain?"

"Seperti biasa lah dan Logan masih hobi melancong."

"Aku paham, dia terlalu cinta alam."

Kami tiba di sebuah ruangan, bukan lagi ruang kerja Profesor yang rapi dan bersahaja, tapi penampakan Erik di depan tv besar dengan volume kecil sekali. Mereka berdua sangat serius, bahkan tak sadar kalau aku datang bersama Summers. Aku menoleh pada Summers beberapa kali bergantian dengan punggung Erik yang agak melengkung, aku tak tahu pasti kapan dia datang atau sudah berapa lama mereka berdua ada di sana. Summers tak menjawab dia hanya menggeleng dan berkata ini tak apa, jadi aku percaya saja.

"Summers?"

"Tak apa Reiko, lelaki Metal itu sudah tenang sekarang.".

Seluruh acara televisi di hentikan dan berita langsung mulai bermunculan, aku melihat banyak sekali orang yang berteriak minta tolong dan seperempat dari Amerika hampir tak tersisa. Jelas kalau itu bukan kerusuhan buruh, itu memang tampilan drama dari efek spesial soal kehancuran dunia. Televisi benar-benar mengecewakan, aku benci mereka.

Tidak ada angin damai, suasana di luaran sana sangat mengecewakan. Aku banyak mendengar suara ledakan dari jauh sana dan riuh aneh yang mendistorsi segalanya. Diam pada posisi yang tak pasti, meringkuk di atas sofa misalnya.

Ada senyum pahit dari Prof di sana dan keryit dahi keriput dari Erik yang terbawa suasana. Dia berkata "Ini bagus, tapi caranya salah."

Aku setuju dengan Erik, tapi tidak dengan kehancuran ini.

"Ini adalah alasan kenapa Si Setrikaan tidak membawamu, Rei. Bukan bahaya, tapi kau masih terlalu labil. Aku tahu kau tak terlalu suka manusia, alih-alih membantu kau malah ada di pihak yang berlawanan."

Erik berbicara seolah dia tahu segalanya dan itu memang fakta, aku pasrah. Dia seolah tahu akan kejadian ini dan pengusiran ini, mungkin Prof yang memberitahu, si mulut besar.

"Ya, tapi aku di larang melakukan segalanya!"

"Itu baik, sayang. Setidaknya dia membawamu kembali, kapan kau terakhir kemari? Itu lama sekali, aku sampai lupa."

"Kau tak seharusnya melupakan itu, Professor, tapi aku cukup senang berada di luaran sana! Aku seperti manusia dan mereka menganggapku begitu setidaknya."

"Kenal banyak orang bulan berarti jadi yang terbaik, Reiko."

Semuanya menjadi setangah mati, maksudku hening. Dalam artian ini ruangan ini terasa lebih sepi, kecuali ketika volume televisi mendadak menjadi lebih besar dan semuanya teralihkan pada sudut itu.

Prof mengalihkan pandangan pada Erik. Dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, ada orang di dalam sana yang mendapatkan atensinya. Ia tak tersenyum hanya menghangat sesaat, buatku merasa tak cocok dengan suasana ini. "Dia mirip denganmu."

"Siapa?"

"Yang di sana."

"Aku tidak rela membahas itu."

Aku tidak paham apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi mungkin itu menyangkut masa lalu yang gelap yang kurasa tak mau mereka bahas. Aku dengar kalau Erik punya anak yang hilang, mungkin itu yang dia maksud. Tapi siapa di antara para Avengers yang menjadi anaknya? Itu ambigu sekali.

Diam sejenak dan mengamati sekitar lalu pergi sambil membawa ponsel. "Aku pergi sebentar."

"Jangan keluar!"

"Tidak, aku ingin menemui teman lamaku."

Di lorong Xavier School yang gelap dan jauh aku tak menemukan siapapun, mungkin mereka sedang bersembunyi atas perintah Hank, dia memang selalu panik di saat-saat penting walau sebenarnya hal itu tak perlu sama sekali.

Dalam gelap yang tak kunjung bercahaya, aku melihat seseorang berdiri di sana, dengan tangan terbuka meminta sebuah pelukan. Yang jelas dia memang manusia.

"Parker?"

Nama itu keluar begitu saja berserta sosok kecil yang terlihat jelas berlari ke arahku. Ia tersenyum dengan mata sembab, buatku khawatir setengah mati. Jelas aku tak paham dengan kondisinya, aku masih kurang yakin tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Hey, Rei. Ini bagus."

"Apanya yang bagus?"

"Aku." Ia tertawa.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bagaimana kau bisa kemari?"

"Mengunjungimu, kau mungkin salah pengertian, hahaha. Jadi aku mau bertanggung jawab."

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku pergi dulu ke tempat yang aku tak tahu. Tapi jangan khawatir, kau bisa menemuiku lagi walau itu terdengar agak sulit, percayalah kau pasti bisa."

Aku yang lemah berusaha memahami, jelas aku tak menemukan solusi. "Aku tak mengerti Parker."

"Kau akan paham ketika kau menemui Mr. Stark, dia pasti senang kau datang. Datanglah... tapi jangan sekarang."

"Tunggu, Parker!"

"Aku tak bisa lama-lama." Suaranya mulai meredup. "Aku payah."

"Jangan dulu!"

"Nanti kita bertemu lagi..."

"Hey!"

"Aku minta maaf."

Saat itu aku sadar kalau debu yang berterbangan di luar sana membuatku ingat pada seseorang...

Tayangan televisi yang kulihat hari ini adalah kilasan ulang, siaran ulang, rekaman yang sengaja Erik tunjukan. Kejadian itu bahkan sudah terjadi sebelum aku bertemu dengan Parker di gedung Avengers.

Kenapa aku tak tahu?

.

.

.

 **Hola! Akhirnya bisa kembali lagi dari dunia nyata dan kesibukan saya ToT well, saya nulis ini buat permulaan dan buat nunjukin kalau saya bisa nulis di saat sibuk dan wb T.T menyiksa sekali... Oh ya kalau berasa familiar dengan tokoh di sini, Yap! Ini Reiko yang sama dengan Reiko di fandom X-Men.**

 **Terima kasih pada teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ini, di fandom pinggiran kita ini :"))))) ngomong-ngomong ini one-shot jadi jangan tanya apa ada lanjutannya atau enggak.**


End file.
